stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Sopdu
Loyal and Courageous to a fault but also compassionate and kind. Though Sopdu wasn't always that way, he once was a butcher and a pillager of enemy strongholds daring only to shoot first and destroy those who opposed the will of his father and himself. Now he is haunted by the wrongs he once committed and is now searching for a way to atone for his past. In short Sirus is a warrior a friend you would want to have at your back in a fight. Usually quite and a man of action over words Sopdu is a man known for his wisdom and foresight. Detailed History Born on Earth as a minor son of Ra, the symbiote would later become known as Sopdu. His early childhood was spent in incubation in the body of a jaffa warrior loyal to his father. Yet many others of his brood were also given this honor. Many of whom were no more important than the jaffa they used as incubators. The incubation period passed without much incident and the newly hosted Sopdu was given royal treatment as was his right as a son of Ra. As Sopdu learned the more subtle ways of his position he showed an interest in things that many others of his rank would other wise have left to the hands of their inferiors. Once such interest was the border defenses, Sopdu took an interest in making sure that the lands of his father's realm were well protected. This made for numerous trips to the borders of Ra's space. He become a border guard and protector. One who many soon learned to fear angering. Under his guidance the borders were well defended and slowly but surely expanded. Then came the rebellion on Earth, the center of Ra's empire. The battle cost the Empire the planet but Ra decided not to reconquer it since he had taken control of Abydos. By this point in time Sopdu had consumed over one hundred hosts. Each leaving a part of themselves in the back of his mind. A part of him failing to acknowledge that what he was doing was harmful to those he used and cast aside. After the relocation of Ra's capital Sopdu become less interested in a hands on approach to his father's affairs and left on a personal pilgrimage to find himself. On this pilgrimage Sopdu was seriously injured in a foolish battle. The injuries are nearly fatal and are almost more than his power to heal his host body can cope with. Being too weak to change bodies Sopdu is taken in by a group of kindly warrior priests who show him that there was more to life than just living as the son of a "God" taking what he wanted when he wanted it. Shortly after his arrival Sopdu depart on another mission. One that leads ends up causing him to be put into a cryogenic stasis for the duration of his voyage. A malfunction with the ship's computers cause it to make an emergency landing on an unknown world. After his ship landed in a seemingly isolated and unpopulated area of the world it was forgotten in time. Ages pass as the ship is buried by natural occurrences. For almost ten-thousand years pass before an earthquake reveals the downed ship. It is soon found by a patrol of jaffa loyal to a local Goa'uld. The Goa'uld unknown to the public is really a Tok'ra agent. The jaffa send for a transport ship and soon have Sopdu awake. The Tok'ra agent, Narhia, quickly uses her skills to discover who Sopdu was. Seeing an opportunity she offers him a choice. To pledge himself to her service or to die. Sopdu who was weak and with out resources quickly agrees to become part of Narhia's court. Narhia knowing his history quickly forms a plan to use his identity to expand her influence and with it the influence of the Tok'ra. To this end Sopdu is soon given control of a small portion of her military and told to defend the borders of her territory. This ploy was used a method to test Sopdu in many ways. These tests meant to see just how vile a Goa'uld, Sopdu really was, show that while he was ruthless in battle he avoided unneeded cruelty. This restraint as well as the fact that Sopdu had through his actions begun to improve the lot of those under his rule, soon had him gain more and more favor in Narhia's court. The pair soon begin a courtship that threatens to uncover the secret that Narhia carries about her loyalties. In a decision that would forever test Sopdu's heart and character, Narhia sends him to scout out a known rebel Goa'uld's planetary stronghold. Sopdu takes the mission and with a squad of jaffa goes to the planet. What was supposed to be a simple recon mission turns into a bloody fire fight in which Sopdu is fatally injured and left to die in a ravine. hours later he is found by a man named Sirus. Sirus sees the injuries Sopdu and received and takes note of the fallen jaffa nearby. A brief conversational exchange passes as Sopdu reveals that he would rather die than force another host into a life of slavery. Sirus, a man who was on the run for a series of crimes he didn't commit. Sirus seeing a chance to a chance to redeem his name and the honor of his family offers to become Sopdu's host. The offer was accepted and unknowingly, in the same as the Tok'ra's, Sopdu changes host bodies entering through the mouth and soon the blending begins. The blending reveals much that revolts the Sirus but soon it is determined that Sopdu was a changed being. Sopdu learns of the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. Both of which are hunted by Goa'uld as threats to their power. Coming to a choice the pair determine that Sirus would become the dominant personality in order to better deal with social situations. The pair decide to leave the planet and disguise themselves as one of the fallen jaffa warriors and quickly escape back to Narhia's realm. With them they take the body of Sopdu's fallen former host. This action as well and a long conversation with Sirus prove to Narhia that Sopdu was ready to be welcomed into the ranks of the Tok'ra. But still one test remained before he would be allowed to fully enter the ranks of those sworn to destroy the System Lords. He would have to show that he could build up a force to be reckoned with. So Narhia gives him a small contingent of Jaffa and places them under Sopdu's command. He moves to unknown space and begins the process of turning the planet into a Tok'ra stronghold. The Planet known as Roma (see info below) proved to be just what he had been looking for and soon Narhia and her forces arrived. These forces made the planet a fortress world from which the Tok'ra were able to regroup. For his efforts in gaining an alliance with the locals and in working to rekindle the Tok'ra/Free Jaffa Nation relations Sopdu of Roma became a member of the Tok'ra Council. After a short while Sirus met with the Tok'ra Council and learned and after being slandered defeated the Memnon in a duel to claim the title of High Councilor. During the duel it was revealed that Memnon had been working with the Titan Empire and as such was in the thrall of Atlas. Category:Tok'ra Milky Way Galaxy